This application is for continuation of the existing partnership between Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM), Tuskegee University (TU), and the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) Comprehensive Cancer Center (UABCCC). The three institutions, each serving a community with major black-white racial disparities, possess unique sets of strengths that complement each other. The primary objectives are to maintain progress in establishment of effective cancer research programs at MSM and TU and to persist In developing a pipeline of prospective minority Investigators at TU. The Partnership, with four effective Research Programs In education, research, career progression, and cancer outreach, will continue: 1) to tap the pool of talented students and faculty currently at MSM and TU through an effective Research Training and Career Development (RTCD) Program, linking them to established investigators and to the research Infrastructure at the UABCCC;2) to promote a Developmental Research Program, which provides funding opportunities to conduct research projects in parallel to the RTCD Program;3) to encourage postdoctoral fellows, graduate students, and undergraduates across scientific disciplines to pursue careers in the biosciences through our Cancer Education Program and to provide a pipeline into our RTCD and Developmental Research Programs;and, 4) through our established Community Outreach (now Cancer Outreach) Program, to promote cancer screening and healthy lifestyles among our most underserved populations and increase minority participation in therapeutic clinical trials. The partnership has two Interactive Shared Resources: 1) The Bioethics Shared Resource promotes and ensures adherence to bioethical principles and addresses ethical considerations in relationships between majority and minority institutions and between institutions and underserved communities;and 2) The Biostatistics Shared Resource maintains statistical support to all programs ofthe Partnership. With continued accomplishments, this partnership will provide the UABCCC, MSM, and TU with an enhanced capability to conduct research on cancer health disparities.